Shattered Hearts
Blurb Glory is a Life-giver apprentice failing in her training. She a mistake to her whole Clan and now her mentor's eyes are on her fellow Healer apprentice, Walnut. Glory has to get to the top of her class before she is kicked out from being a Healer, even though she doesn't even want to be one. But then secret comes out that has Glory in it's grasp and could destroy the Clan. Meanwhile, in another Clan, Dare, a Magic apprentice, is also failing her training. The secret comes out with Dare also in it's grasp, and both Clans could be destroyed. Chapter One ~''Patch'' "Come on Dare! use your head for once! I've seen you do better then that!" My mentor, Gold, is screaming her head off. "I mean really! you can do way better!" she kept up her yammering. "I'm trying," I growl while forcing her annoying voice out of my head. "I can tell your not!" Gold yelled in my face. "If you'd shut up, I might, just might be able to get them to work," I force my black and orange pelt to lie flat. "Why you piece of rotting - " "Gold, enough," Gold is cut off by Lichen. "But she won't listen to me!" Gold began her yelling again. "Gold," Lichen meowed in his stern voice. Gold huffed. "Fine," she sat at the edge of the clearing and looked utterly annoyed. "Now, Dare, focus on the branch," Lichen mewed, pointing his striped tail to a large broken maple branch lying on the ground. I force out everything in the forest out of my mind, and focus only on the branch. I'm trying to move it. A Magic-apprentice (they really need a better name for that) is born with powers, they can speak to each other through their thoughts, and send messages to other, also through thoughts. They can also move things with their magic powers, which is what I'm trying to do right now and am failing badly. Magic cats are very uncommen, and aren't aloud to leave camp unless training, or some great thing that's going to destroy everybody and they need an awesome cat like me to help save them all. Any who, I'm Dare, the only surviving Magic-apprentice in the whole world (by my knowledge). Gold isn't a Magic cat, she's pretty normal in fact, just extremely annoying and snotty. For some reason, Queen Hawk, made her my mentor, no clue why. Lichen is normal too, but knows a ton about Magic cats and helps me out with training a lot. Okay, back to training. I watch the branch intently as I try to think about moving it. It shifts a tiny bit to the side. My excitement at my tiny work gets the best of me and I give a tiny leap of joy. I scowl back, cursing myself for being so stupid. "Good," Lichen purred in amusement. "Try not to get overly excited next time." Gold doesn't look pleased ith my awesome work. "It shifted a little! ''That's not good enough!" she cried, shaking her head in disappointment at me. Before I can bite her head off, Lichen steps in. "Training for this takes time, Gold. Give her time." I nod gratefully at Lichen. He saves me every time I feel like I'm gonna kill someone. Gold rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, It's sunset, we should get back to camp," she said warily. The woods a dangerous at night, even more dangerous for a Magic cat. Lichen and Gold lead me, carefully, back to camp. We enter the thick camp. It's in a pine and maple forest. And every inch of the walls are covered in shrubs and brambles, the entrance is a soft hedge you have to duck under, it also rips the fur out of your back. Gold rushes to her brother, Inferno, and they purr, twining tails. The pain stabs my heart. I had three brothers, I wish they were here now so we could be like that. They died. The other Clans know about the Magic cats, and they want to kill every last one of them, for their own sake. Bat hops over to Lichen, she's his little sister. "Was training cool today?" she asked in her always excited voice. Lichen purred and nodded. "It was." I like Bat, but she's scared of me, because of my powers. The Clan is gathered for meal-time. I take my food and sit by my den. I sleep there, alone. I eat the mouse I grabbed. I watch my Clanmates eat. They are far away from me. I'm in the shadow of a pine tree while their in the light of the dying sun. It hurts, they're all together, always together, they stand with each other to death. While I'm alone, I've always been alone.. My mother died giving birth to me, my father died long before I was born, my brothers died only a moon old. I have no one with me. ''And it'll always be that way... Chapter Two ~Spots "Come on, Glory! Pull yourself together!" My mentor, Twig yowled. I dashed frantically around, grabbing herbs, ointments, and loads of other stuff. "Go faster! A cat could be very sick and be almost dead! Keep up the pace!" I started panting, running over to my mentor with the herbs I needed. I glanced at they looking back and forth. What herb is it? Which one? "Glory! Hurry up!" I picked up the first herb I saw and randomly chewed on it then put it on Twig. Twig immediately got up. " You failed, Glory." I dipped my head. "So sorry." Twig didn't look at me. "Go. I'm testing Walnut." I fled from that den and Walnut padded up to me. "Hey! How did training go?" he asked. I sat there. "Well um... um... Uh what happened is that, well I kinda..." Walnut rolled his eyes. "Well... Hurry up!" My memories of failing came back to me. "I- I... failed..." she trailed off at the end. Walnut hid his laughter. "Well that's too bad. Well I gotta go. Bye!" I watched as he dashed to Twig who then whispered in his ear with a glare at me. Then he pushed him into his den. Then I sadly walked over to the apprentice den and sat down. Oh I haven't introduced myself, you probably know my name, but still. My name is Glory. I'm an life-giver apprentice, that you know is- is failing. My mentor, Twig, is starting to favor Walnut, his other life-giver apprentice, over me. I have to show my Clan I can be a Healer, or else I'm kicked out forever. I need help though but I'm just not helped, no matter how much I asked. Walnut always got help. Anyways so yeah, I need to show my Clan I can do my best and become a Healer. Suddenly White, a warrior apprentice approached me. "So how'd training go?" I can trust White more than I can trust Walnut so I told him. "I failed." I whispered. White placed his tail on my shoulder. "That must be hard, butyou could always become a warrior apprentice!" he mewed cheerfully. I shook my head. "No, I gotta show my Clan I can be the best I can be. I must become a Healer, or I'm kicked out." White nodded. "I understand. Oh look Walnut is done. Hey!" Walnut ran over to White, hopping. "I passed! I passed! With a perfect score! Not to brag..." he told me. "But... I passed! I passed!" I stood up, sorrowful and walked away though I watched the conversation. White glared at Walnut. "No need to brag." Walnut laughed. "The word got out?" White didn't answer and walked away to find me. "Hey!" he mewed. I looked at him. "You're not gonna laugh?" White shook his head. "Nah." Suddenly the hunting warriors came back. "Meal time." was all they mewed everyone pushed around but a paw touched my back. I whipped around. It was Twig. "You get half a finch." he pushed one to me. "W- Why?" I stammered. Twig glared. "You failed the assignment!" I dipped my head in understanding and grabbed the half a finch and sat down. No one likes me... White padded over but Blue, his mentor forced him away for 'training'. I was alone. No mother, nor father, nor siblings. I watch the other cats eat with each other. Twig was eating with Walnut. I'm alone in this world but I must keep going. I must prove, prove to my Clan that I can be a Healer!